


Sky Like Velvet, Skin Like Snow

by Jenemi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenemi/pseuds/Jenemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime and Nagito go out to see the stars, and even though it's snowing, something is warming up between them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Like Velvet, Skin Like Snow

At night in the city, it never was as quiet as this. There was always late-night traffic, a group of loud teenagers, a lovers' quarrel. Hajime had grown accustomed to the sound of car horns lulling him to sleep. Now, the only sound was the crunch of snow beneath their weathered boots, gusts of wind rushing between the bare branches, and their quiet breathing as they trekked further in. Nagito was leading him in with his gloved hand.

"How long is this going to take?" Hajime asked. When his friend turned around to reply, his usually-pale face was rosy from the temperature. He grinned.

"Just another few minutes, I promise." Nagito replied. "It's really nice out here. It's like the sky is made of velvet that someone's pricked holes in. And nobody's around, so the snow will be unbroken, and it'll be just like a picture."

Hajime noticed that his eyes were lit up just like the stars that he was talking about. He didn't say a word about it.

Rumors were going around about them at school, but they weren't entirely gossip and lies. After all, they had been close since middle school, and Hajime wasn't great at hiding things. It wasn't until around this time last year that he realized what he felt, anyway. He'd be easily distracted no matter where he was if he started thinking of him. He'd get lost in his own mind thinking about how soft Nagito's hair was to the touch, or how his eyes would sparkle like a Christmas tree whenever he got excited, or how he once lended him his jacket after he forgot to bring a change of clothes to the swimming pool and that he refused to take it off for hours, or--

"Hajime. Are you listening?" Nagito asked innocently, cocking his head to the side like a puppy.

"Ah, yeah! Just like a picture. Like you were saying." Hajime began laughing loudly as a bead of sweat ran down his temple. Smooth, he thought to himself.

Nagito didn't mind though. He turned away with a knowing smile and started to rummage through his pockets. He sat down on the ground and patted the spot next to him. He pulled out a thermos as Hajime sat down. He unscrewed the cap and held it beneath Hajime's nose, letting the rich scent of cocoa flow into his nose. "Do you want to share it with me?" He didn't wait for an answer, though; he poured a bit into the cap and handed it over.

When he took a sip, it took just a few seconds for the warmth in his belly to spread throughout his entire body. He shivered lightly. "Thank you," he said, passing it back. For a while, they went like this, sipping the instant cocoa and passing it back and forth. When it was Hajime's turn to drink, Nagito spoke.

"So, Hajime, is it true that you have feelings for me?"

He promptly spat out his drink.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Hajime said aggressively. Fortunately, the cold reddened his face before, so Nagito couldn't tell that his cheeks were burning. That didn't stop him from cracking another smile.

"Word gets around. And it's not like I don't see you staring at me."

Hajime made a mental note that he was a worse liar than he thought.

"But you shouldn't be so ashamed, Hajime." Nagito scooted closer so that their legs were touching. "You alway could have asked me." Hajime knew he was trying to make eye contact, but his eyes were firmly fixated on his shoes which had suddenly become extremely interesting.

"Here," Nagito said. "Will this make you talk to me?"

Suddenly, Hajime felt his chin being pulled into Nagito's direction. For a half-second, he got a chance to look at his face. His unruly hair. His rosy red cheeks compared to his white, white skin. His eyes, grey like a group of incoming storm clouds that keep you on the edge but never spill a single raindrop. But he could only stare for a moment, because Nagito pulled his face closer and kissed him.

Hajime was already very familiar with most details of Nagito's face.

He was going to have a fun time getting to know his lips.


End file.
